


Creepy affection

by RealBlueBerry



Category: Antisepticeye-fandom, Darkiplier-fandom, SCP Foundation, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dark and anti are SCP, Death, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, The reader is a researcher, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:54:25
Rating: MatureNot Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlueBerry/pseuds/RealBlueBerry
Summary: You work for the SCP foundation, researching about the strange, and often deadly, creatures contained here.One day two peculiar SCP arrived at the foundation and they seems to take an interest to you.Like you needed that with the hell of a life you were living





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the fic "the shadow can speak" written by kukuriko.   
> (IDK if I'm doing this stuff right, should I ask permission ? ... help)   
> Anyway check them out, their stories are really awesome !!! 
> 
> Also school started again for me, but I'll try to keep it up !   
> Determination !! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

WARNING CONTAINMENT BREACH PLEASE GO TO ONE OF THE SECURED ROOM AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE. 

The alarm blared in your ears not helping with your already pounding head and hammering heart. 

You were running for your life like crazy, dodging other people running too trying to avoid the deadly hands like tendrils launching at them. 

You couldn't believe what was happening, peoples were being torn to shred by huge black claws, their screams filling the room and their blood falling like a deep red rain on the survivors, coloring them and him red. 

You didn't dared to look back. Usually you were used to this kind of situation but not at this level.

Not with two of them free ! 

You felt something grab onto your ankle and pulling you backward, dragging you where you wanted to be the less. 

You looked down to see one black hand pulling you. you were soon elevated upside down in front of two smirking figures. 

You could feel your stomach reel, sweat dripping from your forehead to the ground. Fear gripped you, you couldn't believe they were able to break out. 

One of them approached and looked at you still upside down, and grinned widely.

“I have ta say lad, red suits you really well”


	2. This feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 woohoo !!  
> I literally stopped myself to write too much in this one. 
> 
> Enjoy my little berries ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Everything started normally, well as normally as it can be because with this job almost nothing is normal. 

Researching at the SCP foundation was a dangerous work, but sometimes they were some little moment that made everything worth it. 

That what you were thinking currently while feeding SCP 346, a little pterodactyl named Pterry. The little creature was one of the few SCP that weren't deadly and wanted your complete destruction. 

You smiled at the little dinosaur who was eating little bugs while letting out cute chirps. “You really are cute” Pterry looked at you and chirped again, making your heart swell. 

“That’s why I love my job” you patted Pterry’s head with your pointer finger, being careful not to hurt him. “Well that’s all I have for you buddy, I'll come back tomorrow okay ?” the pterodactyl chirped and went back to his cage. 

You exited the room and checked the chores he still had to do today, you needed to go to the 17th sector to help with the transport of two new SCP. 

After walking to the sector you were greeted by one of your colleague, Marie, a bubbly girl with a good heart and a knack to ask weird questions. 

“Hey (y/n) how you doing ?” yiu smiled at her “Good, I just finished feeding Perry" she smiled back and nodded “So today we have two new SCP” she nodded again “Yeah I was reading the repport, they are two, captured together and they seems to be the same species, some kind of demons, and during the capture they injured most of the guards that were present” 

You swallowed, great murderous demons again. “Hope they won't cause anymore problems” she chuckled “I highly doubt that” you sighed “I can dream right” the to of you fell in a comfortable silence, waiting for the doors to open. 

“Do you think pigeons have feelings ?” you looked at her used to the odd questions “I don't know, why do you always ask weird questions ?” she smiled “I'm just looking for straight answers” you laughed “If you're looking for something straight, you're asking the wrong person !” 

You laughed together until the doors opened and a blood curling scream was heard along banging against metal. 

“Well let's rock” the doors were closed and you went to talk to the guards. “Those fuckers killed some of my guys” “I know, but we still need to transfer them to a new container” “Yeah also we separated them, they seemed to make even more damages together” you nodded “You did well then” the screams stopped and everything went silent.

The tension was high in the atmosphere,you could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead. Because everytime everything went silent nothing good happened, quite the contrary even. Suddenly a part of the container flew off hitting a couple of guards on his path. 

A clawed hand gripped the ripped edges of the container and someone emerged. 

The alarm screeched “CONTAINMENT BREACH PLEASE GO TO ONE OF THE SECURED ROOM”

A man with deep green and black hair, a snarl on his face, a light beard, one of his eye was electric blue and the other was green. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and converse. 

What was the most scary was the black clawed hands that were getting out of his back, they looked like they were shadows but surely they could do some damages. 

The man looked around furiously, and they landed on Marie, he smirked and one of the shadowy hands launched toward her making you react. 

You pushed Marie out of the way and was grabbed by the clawed hand. The hand pulled you toward the demon who was grinning like a maniac. 

“Well well, look like I caught something even more interesting” the demon talked with a heavy Irish accent and a scratchy voice. He brings you close to his face and stared deep in your eyes. 

You had the feeling that he was staring right into his soul, this send chills down his back. 

“So little cutie, tell me where you're keeping him and I won't have to kill you” the demon asked making you frown. “You're talking about the other demon ?” the demon leaned closer with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Where. Is. He ?” you swallowed thickly “He's in the other container” he nodded toward another container and the demon looked toward it. He sighed in relief and walked toward it still holding you . 

He put his hands against the reinforced metal and knocked on it. After a couple of seconds some banging could be heard from the inside of the container, that made the green haired demon giggle. 

He threw you on the ground and started ripping the metal like it was nothing. Once he finished he straightened up and a hand violently grabbed him at the neck, making him and the other demon fall over. 

The other demon was glaring at him with pure rage in his eyes but his face was expressionless. He had deep black hair, deep brown eyes and a lighter stubble than the demon beneath him. 

He was also wearing a light grey suit with a black tie and white shirt. He put his second hand around the neck of the other demon and started choking him. 

The other demon tried to take breathes but couldn't of course. His back arched while he let out choked noises and whimpers. Tears were rolling out of his eyes and his face was becoming flushed. 

“You took your time I see” the demon in a suit growled out with a deep voice. “Am …. S’rrhih…” he tried to respond making the one above him smirk “No … you're not …” he released him allowing him to catch his breath “This time I forgive you, you seem like you found something quite interesting” 

He turned his gaze toward you, you stilled, if the first one’s glare was like he stared into your soul, this one was much more intense ! 

You gluped unsure of what to do, the suited demon approached you with a smirk in his face. Oh boy things were not going to end well.


	3. Once you gave in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finished yaaaay  
> May be a bit short but the others will be longer
> 
> So some people posted on tumblr the introduction of Sean at PAX and I am literally loosing my shit !!! (You can check it on Sean's tumblr)
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it

You couldn't look away, his eye buried into yours. He was smirking at you, eyeing you up and down. “Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes” 

He walked to you and leaned to see more of your face. He hummed in appreciation and leaned back without a word confusing you. What the hell was he doing? 

You looked around to see that most of the people that were previously present had fled to security. Leaving you and a couple of injured people alone with the two demons. 

The suited demon walked toward the other and they started talking about something you couldn't quite heard. The green haired one god mad and argued with the black haired one who in response slapped him behind the head. 

You on the other hand could feel your breath becoming more quick for no reason. “What’s going on ?” you felt something run down your nose, you touched the liquid with your hand and looked at it. 

“What the fuck ?” on your hand were blood, you were having a fucking nosebleed !! You looked up and saw the demons staring at you. The green haired one tsked and walked up to you while cutting his hand with one of his claw, drawing out blood. 

He grabbed you a little too forcefully by the jaw and put his bloody hand against your lips. You kept then closed and the demon seemed annoyed. 

“It’s going to get worst if we do nothing so drink” you hesitated and finally carefully licked the blood on his hand. He smirked satisfied “There you go” 

The blood on your tongue felt warmer than it was supposed to be. You swallowed and felt a tingly sensation run down your throat  
And then a warmness through your whole body, warming it up. 

Your mind was becoming fogged and you couldn't think clearly. Once he pulled his hand away, your mind was completely blank. 

“That should do the trick” you raised your eyebrows “What do you mean ?” “Your human body isn't used to a demonic presence as strong as our” replied the suited one “So I made you drink my blood for it to become accustomed to it more quickly and less painfully” 

“Thank you ?” “No need to thank us honey, after all we are going to work together now” you frowned “What do you mean ?” they smirked exposing sharp looking teeth “We decided to let you human observe us, but with our conditions of course” the green haired one. 

“Why does it always happen to me ?”


	4. So addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm on fire today !! Maybe because of PAX
> 
> So this chapter is particular because it's my first smut.   
> Tell me if I did something good or wrong and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy my little berries

Working with these two particular demons wasn’t easy especially because you were the only one to have to do researches on them!! 

After drinking the blood your colleagues were able to put the demons in a containing cell with some furniture in it for their comfort? But they won’t drink the blood of a demon. 

Of course, they tested you to see if something was wrong with you or if you were going to become a demon too, and at this moment you learned who were really your friends. Some decided to leave you scared or disgusted by what happened but some stayed with you and you couldn’t thank them enough. 

Marie stayed with you and helped you with your research even if she couldn’t come near them, she helped you to find some questions to ask them, to learn more about them. You know now that the green haired demon is called Antisepticeye or anti for short and the second one is Darkiplier or dark for short too. 

Now working with these two was …. Fucking haaaaard !!!! those two are literally assholes, they won’t leave you the fuck alone and they didn’t know the notion of personal space, mostly for anti who was an electric ball of uncontained psychotic problems, dark is more toned down and polite but still liked to play tricks like hallucinations and not the good kinds. 

The most frightening on you saw was your body sitting at a table, a rotten feast of human parts and flesh on it, your head was cut off and replaced by a craved pumpkin, your body stood up and started strangling you.   
You still had difficulties to sleep at night because of that. 

But even if they were assholes and murderous psychopaths most of the times, they were times when they let out their emotions out and it was when you could see their true selves, or that what you guess it is. 

Currently you were in your room, they have some sorts of dormitories at the foundation allowing you and leaving you no choices but sleep here. The room is cozy with a double bed, some office furniture a shower and toilets. 

Yep quite cozy, you sighed and peeled off your work clothes until you were only in your boxers and flopped on the bed with the grace of a seal, it wasn’t much but hey, seals are cute.   
You quickly fell asleep unaware of the glowing eyes that were looking at you in the shadow. 

You were woken up by the feel of being observed but your thoughts of someone being here were confirmed when you heard breathings. It was slow and impossible to hear but it was here. The presence came closer of your bed and stared at you.

A hand glided on the heated skin of your back making goosebumps rise, you kept your breathing as calm as possible feeling an immense fright in your guts, someone sat on the side of your bed making it dip on the side. 

The person leaned his head close to yours his lips right next to your ear. They breathed in and chuckled “I know you’re awaked” you recognized anti’s voice whispering, you felt a lump form into your throat and suddenly you were unable to move! 

“Oh honey, you think I wouldn’t be prepared? Tsk tsk tsk you underestimate me” his right arm came next to your side as he leaned even closer caging you with his upper body. 

Your breath became ragged, fear was really present now and anti could feel it. “haa~ your fear smell so good honey ~” he nipped the back of your neck making you jump slightly. 

His hands went to your shoulders in a light touch almost gentle, they glided on your skin to your sides tickling you and making you giggle quietly but not quietly enough because he heard them. You could hear the smirk in his voice “Are you ticklish darling?” you said nothing and anti dragged his claws against you skin making you almost moan out “Answer the question honey” you swallowed thickly and mumbled “Y-yes” he hummed in appreciation “Good boy~” 

He turned you around making you face him, his eye glowed in the dark room and a smirk was definitely on his face. He dipped his head onto your neck and breathed in your smell, your heart was going a mile per minute and you were sure that he could hear it. He chuckled again and suddenly nipped your sweet spot making you cry out, your body arched into his, your naked chest running against the fabric of his t-shirt.   
You could feel your body becoming warmed and warmer, anti climbed entirely on the bed on top of you, eyeing you up and down with a predatory look on his face. 

“Don’t worry honey” he said “I don’t want to scare you away so I won’t be too rough …” he leaned his head until your nose touched “… This time of course”   
Finally, your lips touched and you didn’t realize that you needed it so badly until now, his lips were chapped but they felt so good against your own. He bitted down your lower lip drawing out little drops of blood that he licked right away, moaning at the taste of it on his lips. You didn’t even try to fight him, leaving him run his tongue against your own making you taste the coopery liquid on his tongue. 

His entire body laid on yours completely and his arms passed around your waist making you raise them against his own, you could feel him through his jeans, the cover and your boxer. Soon you weren’t even able to think, your mind going fuzzy. You separated and you looked at his glowing eyes, suddenly they disappeared, at first you thought that it was because he closed them but upon looking closer he didn’t. his eyes had turned completely black. 

Anti saw the intrigued look on your face and smirked “What’s wrong honey?” “Your eyes …” he chuckled “Aren’t they beautiful? It happens sometimes …. When my emotions are over the top” he growled out the last part rising delicious goosebumps on your skin. 

He rose up straddling you and reached something in his back pocket, he pulled it out and showed it to you. You could see the shining blade of a knife swirling between his fingers, he dragged the flat of the blade across your chest, you felt your muscles spasm to the cold touch. He ran it across your chest, your stomach and stopped at the border of your boxer.

He cut a gash in the fabric slowly, being careful to not cut the skin underneath. “I said I won’t hurt you honey don’t be scared” he cooed. Finally, he peeled of the piece of clothing from you, releasing you from your prison. You sighed happy of the pressure against your member disappearing, anti smirked at your reaction “Don’t worry honey, it’s just the beginning”. 

He threw the knife down the wooded floor, stabbing it straight in the surface with a clear “thud” his hands hooked on the end of his t-shirt, pulling it off and revealing a lean body with slight muscles, they weren’t bulging but you could see the rolling underneath his clear skin. You couldn’t erase the want to run your hands against his torso. 

You swallowed thickly, anti smirked and threw his t-shirt on the floor. He stood up on the bed and managed to peel his jean and boxer off without falling on the ground. You tried not to look down and managed it with success … you still tried to look past his belly button but couldn’t bring yourself giving him the satisfaction of drooling on him. 

He laid against you again, his body producing unusual warmness and heating you up even more. Your cheeks were flushed and anti smiled at it “aww honey you’re cute when you make this face” you bushed even more and looked to the side not wanting him to see your flushed state. 

But by doing this you allowed him more space to your neck, and he didn’t miss the chance to bit it lightly, this time drawing out a moan. He growled against your skin making you feel the vibrations, he grinded against you, your back arched against his body, your mouth open letting out little pleasured whimpers and moans, encouraging him to continue. 

One of his hand cradled your cheek and the other caressed your hip to raise it lightly against his own and producing more friction between the two of you. You wanted him badly, no you needed him inside you. His touch was addicting like the best drug in the world. You grinded back against him, he chuckled satisfied with your enthusiasm. 

You felt his fingers rub your entrance making you jerk a bit but he shushed you and pecked you on the lips. He entered a finger in you, the feeling you had forgotten now remembered and happily welcomed. Your head rolled back when he added a second one stretching you properly, you moaned out when he found your g-spot and he made his mission to abuse it roughly to the maximum. 

The pressure in the pit of your stomach was quickly rising more and more until you felt it explode and white was the only thing you could see. Once you came down from your bliss you looked up at anti and saw him stare at you in wonder “I love your face when you cum” he kissed you deeply and aligned himself with you. 

Your breath hitched but he shushed you again “I’ll go slowly, don’t worry” he entered you slowly, stretching you deliciously to the point it was almost painful. The pain faded away as he was pulling out and pushed in more and more forcefully. You wrapped your legs around his waist allowing him a deeper angle, after a while he speeded up and soon you were screaming out his names and incoherent worlds. 

After a couple of minutes, the two of you screamed in bliss, hitting cloud seven at the same time. Anti fell on top of you, squishing you against the mattress, he wasn’t heavy, his weight comfortable against your body.

He pulled himself out of you carefully, and you felt an emptiness in your body but also in your heart, he kissed your neck and nuzzled it, you didn’t though he was a cuddler frankly but the attention was welcome. 

He nipped your neck but the nips soon became bites, he bites down you neck and applied more and more pressure, you felt fear start to rise again in the pit of your stomach, you tried to tell him to stop but couldn’t find your voice! Suddenly, his sharp teeth sank into your throat drawing out a great amount of blood that you were able to feel running down your neck, onto your torso and on the mattress staining it and making you open your mouth in a silent scream that surely would have ripped your vocal cords out. 

Anti pulled back, his face bloodied and eyes black, he sighed in pleasure almost moaning out shamelessly and smirked while liking his lips with an abnormal tongue. He looked down at you and you were able to find your voice back “You … said you weren’t …. Going to hurt-me” you wheezed out making him laugh manically, he breathed in “Oh honey…” his voice was filled with static, it was very distorted like severals peoples were talking at the same time but with different pitches. 

He stared at you with wide mad eyes and a sick smile on his face “I lied” he rapidly raised his fist and bring it down to your heart stabbing you with the knife he retrieved without you noticing. 

He leaned toward you and whispered “Wake up”. 

Your eyes shot open, you were covered in sweat and breathing heavily, you looked at your surroundings. You were in your bed and no signs of him anywhere “a dream?” you sighed in relief and relaxed a bit, just a dream, a crazy one but still a dream. 

You got up and went to take a shower, you passed in front of the mirror and noticed something. You looked at your neck in horror, imprinted on the skin was a bite mark, a scar with the shape of pointed teeth marring your skin. 

You ran a hand against it, making it sure it was there. You could feel the little bumps of the soft skin, you looked at your chest and saw a stab wound where your heart was and were anti stabbed in your dream. 

And know you weren’t so sure if it was just a dream.


	5. Got me tripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little berries,   
> Sorry for the slow update I had wrtitterblocks for a while, each time I was writing the story I wasn't satisfied with it.   
> But now I got my shit together !!   
> I hope you enjoy this one ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

You didn't wanted to go … not at all. You previously had a mental breakdown on your bed after discovering the marks that now marred your skin. 

Thoughts were flowing your mind, trying to understand what happened. After a while you decided to get up and go confront them like the badass motherfucker you are !

You went to their containment cell and entered the observatory. Dark was reading and Anti was playing video games. that was the only way to keep them from murdering each other. 

You sighed to yourself, what were you going to say to them ? Anti could either laugh at you or deny everything. Fuck it why would you care ? They are demons for fuck sake ! You shouldn't care for them. 

During your little turmoil Dark closed the book he was reading and looked at you. “I know you are here sweetheart” you looked up and here they were looking at you through the tinted glass. 

Anti smirked and walked toward the window. He put his hands up against the glass and looked directly into your eyes. 

“So honey did you feel my presence in your dreams ?” you felt your cheeks becoming warmer, he noticed and grinned even more “I take it as a yes then” 

You swallowed your pride and held your glare “Why ? Why me ?” that time it was Dark who responded “Because you’re interesting …” “And we were bored” you frowned “That doesn't make any sense” Anti sighed “For us it does” 

You glanced at Dark who was staring in the distance but he soon refocused his eyes on you “Anyway, you should get going, someone is coming, and if you stay here … “ his eyes flashed black during a second but returned to their usual color after “... I don't think we will be able to protect you” 

You felt a chill run down your spine “Protect me ? From what ?” Anti looked up at you, his smirk had disappeared and you were sure you saw his eyes shine with tears “From us” 

After a while you were leaving them alone, you had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

You were walking in the halls and crossed past with one of your colleagues, Bella, she was … a bitch let's face it. 

You could clearly remember the day she tried to hit on you and you had to scream to her face “For fuck sake Bella, I'm gay !!” because she wasn't able to understand the little hints you were throwing at her. 

Thinking of it now the face she made at that moment was quite hilarious. She had turned red and was gaping like a fish with wide eyes. 

You didn't acknowledged her presence and passed next to her. She didn't said a thing either and you were glad about that. 

You stepped inside an observatory room and was greeted by Marie. She smiled at you and waved, she was a true ray of sun in your dark days. 

“Hey (y/n) how is it going ?” you smiled back at her “Good I just saw Bella heading towards Anti’s and Dark's cell” after a while you were used to call them by their name with Marie, she wasn't the first to judge. 

She cringed and nodded “Yeah, I heard that she have to ask some questions about their previous life, if they had one, and their habits or something like that. But let me tell you that, I think it's a bad idea to send her, she can be really insensitive most of the time” “It won't end well” she agreed. 

You went on your routine when a blood curling scream was heard. You looked at Marie and she mouthed to you “Told you” 

A uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of your stomach and soon you were running toward the source of the scream. 

The voice was clearly a man's, reinforcing the feeling in your chest. The alarm didn't set off so that meant that they still were in their cell. 

You finally arrived and stopped when you saw Bella standing in front of dark who was floating a couple of centimeters away from the ground and hovering above her. 

Anti was behind him, gripping his arm trying to stop him. You entered the room and noticed something about Dark, his appearance was different. 

He was like the images of a 3d effect book without the glasses, some red and blue was seeping out of him.

He snarled at her “YOU FOOLISH HUMAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO ? I COULD RIP YOUR THROAT AND FEAST OF YOUR BLOOD LIKE I WOULD DO WITH A FOUNTAIN” 

His voice was different too, a lot deeper, rumbling inside his chest and rattling your bones, and it echoed inside the room like you were seeing him in an illusion or a dream. 

Bella didn't seemed scared but more like she was liking what was happening, she was smirking and defying Dark with her glare. 

you glanced at Dark still retained by Anti, he didn't seems to have noticed you yet. she spoke up her voice steady and dripping with venom “So you're having issues with (y/n) leaving you because of every time you were abandoned by everyone you knew ?”

you sighed, of course he would be mad for that. Anti grunted and spoke up “Listen woman I dont think it's a good thing to push his buttons like that” 

You walked up to them and Anti noticed you “Hey honey mind giving me a hand there that crazy girl is going to get us all killed if she doesn't shut up !” 

Bella turned her gaze to Anti and her smirk grew even more “And you, are you such an attention slut because of everytime nobody cared enough to acknowledge you ?” 

You saw Anti’s eyes widen and a snarl formed on his face. Well fuck.  
“That’ it I'm going to rip her mouth apart AND BREAK OPEN HER JAW SO SHE ROT OPEN-MOUTHED IN HELL !!!” 

Anti's voice started to glitch like his appearance. He lunged at Bella, black claw emitting from his back, you stopped him with a tackle pinning him to the floor. 

“LET ME GO I’M GONNA STUFF HER HEART DOWN HER FUCKING THROAT !!” You tried to calm him but it was no use you huffed and suddenly headbutted him violently. You managed to break his nose, making blood drip down his chin and also stopping him in his psychotic rambling. 

You didn't had the time to say anything because of the strangled scream of Bella. You turned around to see Dark lifting her by her throat making her face turn red. You were tempted to let him choke her to death but decided against it, it would cause too much trouble to you but also to them. 

You got up and gripped Dark by behind stopping him. He looked down at you and tried to get you off of me, but you held on tight. 

He growled and threw Bella on the ground. You let him go and he turned around, glaring at you. Now you were starting to get nervous as he was slowly walking toward you, you stepped back trying to keep some distance between the two of you. 

“Why … why are you choosing her instead of me ? I could do so much better … I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU WANT !!” his voice was loud and deep but you could heart it crack at the end 

“Dark please … Stop it” “You let me for a pitiful human” your back met the wall and he was now looming right above you, you could feel his breath slip across your face. You looked up at him, his eyes still pitch black. 

Suddenly you felt an immense pain in your chest. You felt like throwing up and you did, but what got out wasn't bile. You touched the liquid that was dripping down your jaw and looked at your hand … it was red, blood. 

You looked down at your chest and saw Dark’s hand deep inside it right were your heart was, you could feel his hand around you heart, cold and squeezing it tighter and tighter. 

You tried saying something but more blood rushed out of your mouth. Dark smirked “Red is such a lovely color on you sweetheart” he leaned in and put his lips against yours, when he pulled back you could see your blood on his lips like a deep red lipstick.

he smiled at you in a soft manner and pulled his hand out of your chest taking your heart out and letting you fall on the ground in a puddle of your own blood. 

Around you everything became black.


	6. High over you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were dead ? SIKE YOU'RE NOT !!  
> Welp here it is the end of the story , it was a really chaotic week with all my exam but I managed to finish it. I know it's not perfect but I did my best.   
> Hope you all enjoy my little berries

The feeling was strange it was like you were surrounded by the void, the darkness embracing you.

You couldn't see or even feel. Although you remembered what happened, Bella, Anti and Dark. So that's how it felt to be dead … just surrounded by nothing. You don't know for how long you’ve been here seconds, minutes, hours, or even maybe years. Who knew ? Time may pass differently when you're dead.

Gradually you could feel a weird feeling in your chest, it grew more and more intense until it was painful like you couldn't believe. And then you were falling, you crashed into something hard and opened your eyes.

Everything was bright around you, you squinted your eyes and soon they adapted to the brightness of the room. You were in the hospital area of the foundation, laying on a bed with a mask on your face.

You looked around and saw a nurse checking your heart monitor, you raised your hand and softly grabbed the edge of her shirt. She jumped a bit and looked down at you with shocked eyes, like she believed you were never going to wake up. This thought scared you a little.

You took your mask off and talked with a raspy voice “Could you go tell my friend I'm not dead ? Her name is Marie” She said nothing, just nodded her head and exited the room quickly.

After a couple of minutes a doctor came in with a shocked face too “So it's true, you are alive” you nodded with a smirk “Yep, you won't get rid of me that easily doc” he smiled and checked if everything was okay with you.

You heard running across the hall and soon Marie was barging into he room almost ripping the door off. You smiled at her and opened your arms, she talked you into a hug and you think she almost broke your ribs at the same time.

“I thought … there was so much blood-oh my god !!” you patted her back “Welp I don't know how the fuck I'm back but it's good to see you” she smiled and slapped you behind the head “OW what the fuck ?” “What where you thinking facing a raging demon all alone !!” “Well sorry for wanting to save someone !” “You’re an idiot you know that ?” “People tell me that often so yes” she sighed and calmed down a bit.

“What happened after …” you didn't dared finish, the thought still giving you chills. “They were separated and isolated in the area 16” you swallowed with difficulty “But if they are separated they get weaker” “That's why they did it, they think it's more secure” you frowned “Those idiots, if they are separated for too long they’re going to die, our job is to search contain and protect !!! We need to protect the humans but also the SCP !”

“Calm down” you glared at her “Don't tell me to calm down it’s making things worse” “Right, but still you just woke up, it's not good for you” “Don't give a shit, don't care, I don't wanna be here”

She sighed again “I'll help you go see them if you want” you looked up at her “really ?” she nodded “Yeah you're my friend” “Then let's go” she jumped up with a smile “Let's go see your boyfriends !!” you blushed a bit “Please shut up” “Never”

You stopped by Anti’s cell first and to say the least he was happy you weren't dead. “I would be sad if my favorite human disappeared” he had told you with a smirk after a couple of hugs after you decided to face you fate.

“Are you sure you're going to be okay ?” you nodded and tapped the code on the door of the cell. The door opened and you stepped inside leaving Marie outside, not wanting her to be hurt.

You looked around and saw him sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. The room was like it suffered a huge tornado, everything was upside-down and there were broken glass on the ground.

You looked at him again and he was doing the same with you. He looked shocked “ _Geez does everyone think I'm already dead ?_ ” but also relieved to see you.

You walked toward him and stopped right in front of him. You stared into his reddish eyes, you didn't know what you wanted to do to him, slap him or hug him.

Even if he was most of the time taunting you, you took a liking to him. Even if he gave you hell you couldn't bring yourself to hurt him, you weren't even sure if you would be able to with him being a demon and all.

So you hugged him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his head against your chest, so he was able to hear your heartbeats. “You shouldn't be here” he spoke up quietly “I wanted to see you” you heard him growl “Did you went to see Anti ?” you sighed “Yes so I could spend more time with you, we need to talk about what happened”

he pulled away softly and looked up at you, you were able to see so many regrets in his eyes. He got up and walked away, not saying anything “I don't blame you” he scoffed “You don't understand … I … wanted to do it … I WANTED YOU DEAD !!! I hated you for everything you have, for everything you did for us I HATED YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE OF THAT” he ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed out. "Why ?” he looked down like a kicked puppy “... I was … scared … scared that you leave me … Leave us… You can find so much better …”

you looked at him in the eyes and slapped him across the face, he looked back at you shocked “First of all your an idiot Dark. Second of all I already have all I want in my life … two idiotic demon boyfriends that care for me. And I will never change that, I love when we talk, I love when we fight because I can actually throw things without scaring the crap out of you, I love when we play videogames, I love when we read books together and I know that there’s things I don't know about you but I will definitely love them, and most of all I love you two morons !!! So get a grip and stop underestimating yourself goddammit !!”

He was looking at you gaping like a fish, you growled at him “for fuck sake” you grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed your lips together, taking Dark by surprise. You pulled him even closer by wrapping your arms around his neck.

While fiercely kissing Dark, you pushed him against a wall and kept him trapped. After a while you separated gasping for air, you looked at him, his eyes were blown wide leaving a little ring of red circling the pupil.

His hair were going in every direction now and you found it quite appealing. You looked around to see if any cameras were installed in the room and found none, good.

You grabbed Dark by the arm and pushed him on the bed before straddling him. He looked up at you while you were pulling off your shirt, offering quite a show of your stomach and chest. He felt a stirring inside his stomach and a warmness on his cheeks.

You threw your shirt on the floor and kissed him once more, he let out a groan when you bite his bottom lip. You glued yourself against him leaving no space between the two of you and you were able to feel his hard member against you. You started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped you by grabbing your hands.

You pulled away and stared at him, he sighed “Look you don't have to do this” you smiled at him and hugged him tightly “But I want to” “Aww, that's so cuuute” came a voice filled with sarcasm. You looked behind you and saw Anti, “Sorry buddy but you’ll have to wait your turn” he smirked and leaned further into the sofa “Well at least I can watch”

You turned your attention back to Dark who had removed his shirt. You stared at his well-toned chest and abs, he was larger than Anti. You noticed that his eyes wouldn't leave your chest, you looked down and saw a huge scar where your heart was, confirming that it has been ripped out.

You sighed and took his face between your hands making him look up. You didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary. After a while you were finally naked with him and enjoying yourself as much as you could. You were chest to chest with Dark and his hands were running on your back, scratching your skin in a delicious way.

You couldn't wait anymore, you leaned your head on his neck and bite him. A moan raised from his throat and his hips bucked against yours. You chuckled and looked at him, running your hand in your hair flashing him a really enticing pose.

“You’re quite passive for a demon” he growled “I'll show you passive” he grabbed your waist and turned both of you so he was now looming above you and smirking smugly. He attacked your neck with licks and bites, leaving purples hickeys on your skin.

Your back arched with the pleasure and the lack of touch. “Dark… please” you heard him chuckle “Tell me what you want and maybe I’ll give it to you” you whimpered, his voice had dropped and was deeper than before raising pleasurable goosebumps on your back.

“Please … take me” he hummed and sat up “I think you’ll have to beg for it sweetheart” “ _That son of a-_ Please Dark ! take me …. Fuck me !” he grinned “Still not convinced” you growled “For fuck sake ! Fuck me until I can't walk straight for a week, I can't wait anymore !!!” “There you go”

He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you back on his laps and trusted himself inside you in a quick motion, making you scream in pain. Your back was arching offering him a good access to your neck and chest that he quickly covered with licks and kisses.

He let you adjust to his size, he was thicker than Anti for sure and he stretched you painfully but soon pleasurably. You looked up at Anti who was looking at the two of you with lust filled eyes and his hand around his member.

To bring your attention back on him Dark started moving, making you moan in pleasure. He smirked “Looks like you enjoy a little pain sweetheart” he forcefully trusted inside of you. After a couple of trust you could feel something or someone breathing on the back of your neck.

You looked behind you and saw Anti who was leaning closer to capture your lips into a kiss, it was mostly tongue and teeth and he managed to cut your bottom lip with his fangs drawing out blood.

He licked the blood with a whimper like your blood tasted delicious to him. You pulled away and noticed that he was naked too, you smiled and turned to Dark. He pulled out of you and put you on your hands and knees in front of Anti. You looked up at him and started to lick the head of his member.

Dark entered you back and trusted again, you took anti in your mouth and started bobbing your head until Anti jerked his hips and hit the back of your throat making you moan.

He pulled back surprised “Shit, sorry did I hurt you ?” you swallowed and smirked up at him “It's okay I don't have a gagging reflex” Anti blushed but soon composed himself and entered you mouth again.

All of your senses were send into overdrive and you never felt so good in your whole life. You felt Dark taking your member in his hand and copying the rhythm of his hips, you moaned around Anti sending him into orgasm.

You swallowed his cum and smiled up at him but you were soon distracted by Dark who was mercifully trusting against your prostate. You felt the tension coming back and soon you were seeing stars.

You collapsed on the bed with Dark on top of you. Both of you panting. After a couple of minutes Dark spooned you with your back to his chest and Anti nuzzled his head in you neck breathing in your scent.

The three of you fell into a deep sleep cuddled against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to create an intense atmosphere ...   
> What you guys think, did I do well?   
> (･_･)


End file.
